Indiana Jones and the New Women
by Star Jones
Summary: Indiana Jones is faced with raising a teenage girl. Will our hero manage to keep order in his house or will his daughter prove tobe a better archeologist. (Question; are there any good Indy stories not rated PG?)
1. The First Crack of the Whip

In the back of small, old, chipped paint white house a silhouette stands cracking a whip with a fedora placed on their head. Well, you can only assume who it is. Suddenly the whip snaps back at it's owner a small cry was let out, but it was not deep like a man's, as a matter-of-fact it sounded quite feminine. A screen door slams open as Indiana Jones steps out to rush over to his daughter. "Star, what are you doing?" he asked half harshly half concerned. "Nothing," Star said quickly as the wind blew hair over her face where the whip and snapped back and withdrew blood, and she hid the whip behind her back. Indy noticed the blood mixing with her hair. He quickly moved the hair from her check and examined the cut. "What did I tell you about messing with that whip?" he asked trying to sound mean, without much luck. "Uhhhhh..that I shouldn't use yours," she said. "Well, who's is that?" he asked. "Mine," he reply was short and simple. He shook his head. "Alright, no whip from now on. I want you practicing with a rope if you must you must practice at all," he told her. "Oh come on Indy," she whined. Indy had told her not to call him "dad" because it made him feel old, but Star did not mind. She felt more adult and that made her happy, not that she did not mind being fifteen. "No," he said firmly. Who knew how long he could keep her from getting her way. "Oh. Alright. I'll go cook dinner," she muttered and went inside. Indy was left alone with his thoughts, outside. Perhaps she needs someone to teach her to be more like a women. She's beautiful, but if she keeps this up I'll have a miniature female version of Indiana Jones on my hands. Maybe I should settle down. Perhaps a mother figure would suit us nicely. Indy thought staring at the door where Star had just entered the house. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer***** sorry. Forgot to put it in chapter one. Indiana Jones and any other related material is not owned by me.  
  
Indy walked back into the house and entered the kitchen to find a wondrous world of delicious smells. "Well, what is this?" he asked coming up behind Star and placing his head on her shoulder. They seemed almost more like a couple than father and daughter. She laughed at him. "Meatloaf," she teased. "Really?" he looked hopeful. "No. It's just pasta. I'll attempt meatloaf tomorrow, perhaps," she said and finshed up with the pasta. "Should I be scared?" he asked helping her with the small kitchen table were everything happened at. Indy would finish his University lessons for the next day, Star would do her homework, and they always had breakfast, sometimes lunch (when they were both home), and dinner there. No matter what. "Shut up!" she yelled at him and would have hit him, but she was carrying her stuff to the table as well. "I noticed your suit case was out," she said as they sat down. "And..?" He asked, trying to act normal, but knowning there was no way of her not finding out he was supposed go to Lebanon the next day. "Well, where are you going without me?" she asked. "No where," he replied, studying some papers on the table. "Oh come on. That's not fair lying to your own daughter. How long where you planning to be away? And do you really think I'm that thick?" she asked. "Have no clue and no," he replied simply. "Well, where are you going then?" "Lebanon," he said. "What's in Lebanon?" "No idea," "Then I'm coming with," she said and went to get packed. Star headed upstairs and grabbed her suitcase, but just before she threw it on the bed she noticed that her whip and gun, with holster, was laying on her bed. "Thank you, Indy!" she yelled and started packing very happily. Her brown pants, almost new leather jacket, and kaki shirt went into along with a few other necessary items. Indy and Star discussed what little information he knew of why they were going, which is so little it's not worth mentioning, before they went to bed and got a good nights sleep for the next day. 


End file.
